Broken
by xXx.midnight-sunshine.xXx
Summary: Oneshot- Unrequited love hurts... when the one you yearn for loves another you feel like an idiot, you feel useless, you feel... completely and irrevocably trapped, suffocated in your own pain... R&R. Implied SasuSaku, onesided NaruSaku, onesided NaruHina


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

__

**Broken**

"Oh Sasuke-kun of course I'll marry you!" Sakura yelled, pulling Sasuke into a tight and loving embrace. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

I turned about face and let my grown-out blonde hair cover my eyes.

Ouch.

X.**X**.X

I don't know what it was that drew me there but I somehow ended up in the middle of the forest on my midnight walk.

I sighed.

Today was just not my day, perhaps the reason I was here was to get away from it all, even for just a bit.

I turned right and managed to find myself by a small waterfall. I smiled. It was just like all those years ago when I was on a mission with Naruto-kun, Shino-kun, and Kiba-kun.

Kiba… I frowned.

He was probably_- definitely_ the reason why my day isn't exactly what I'd call perfect or even okay. We had gotten into another argument, ones that are becoming even more frequent than I'd like.

For the longest time now Kiba has been telling me to let go of Naruto because he loves Sakura and I would only end up getting hurt. Each time, I would just look at the ground and say, "I know he doesn't love me and probably never will return my feelings, I go through that hurt every day"

I walked into the water until I was far enough so that it should come up to the lower part of my calves.

Yeah, just like all those years ago…

I shivered when a gust of wind blew my way and ran back to the water's edge using my chakra to keep me from falling in. Taking one last look back, I spun around and continued south. It wasn't until I heard angry yells and soft punching noises that I was aware of how far I had gone since I was last aware of my surroundings. Activating my Byakugan, I scanned the area for who was out there.

Naruto-kun…

He was about twenty yards south from where I was. Taking in a deep breath, I hid my chakra and ran until he was in my range of sight.

"Stupid Teme… Sakura-chan… loved him… not me… stupid!" Naruto gasped, between punches and kicks. I looked around and saw dented trees, rocks, and small craters in the ground probably from Naruto venting out all his anger. I unmasked my chakra and walked to where he was.

"Naruto-kun?" I called, thanking the heavens for having stopped stuttering all those years ago.

"Huh, Hinata?" he asked, turning around to meet my lavender eyes with his cerulean ones. Upon further inspection, I noticed that they weren't as bright and vibrant as they usually were.

"What are you doing here so late?" I questioned, walking closer to him. He looked at the ground and frowned. I felt a pang in my chest seeing him like this. I walked closer.

"Hinata… do you… can I talk to you?" he said, fumbling a bit with his words. I nodded and he guided me to the base of a tree. He leaned against it and slid down, his back to the trunk. He buried his face in his hands shamefully and his breaths became ragged.

Another pang in the chest.

"Hinata… am I an _idiot?" _

I didn't answer.

"You've probably already heard the news about Sakura and Sasuke getting married haven't you?"

I nodded and winced when I heard the missing suffix from Sakura's name and the fact that he didn't call Sasuke "teme". Things were really bad…

"I loved her for so long… much longer than Sasuke has. And how does she repay me? By getting married to my rival and best friend! My _brother. _She _knows _I would do anything for her and yet…" he let a lone tear slide down his cheek. "She hasn't done anything to acknowledge my feelings for her"

I felt my eyes moisten as I struggled to hold back tears. It was… it was as if he was speaking my thoughts, what I thought of him…

"Hinata… I would _die _for her"

A third pang.

"But she still didn't choose me!" another tear rolled down his cheek as he began to punch the ground in frustration. "I was so caught up in my feelings for her that I was stuck in my own little world. I was hopelessly wishing she would forget about Sasuke and move on! I didn't want to see her hurt! I wanted her all for myself! All my life I was hated and… and I thought that she could be the only person to ever love me! I thought I deserved to be selfish for once in my life!"

I hid my eyes beneath my long hair and let the tears fall.

"You don't know how much it hurts Hinata"

I clenched my chest with a shaking fist and felt my body tremble as I sobbed. Of course I knew… I went through the pain every day of my pathetic life. Hoping he would notice me…

Hoping he would love me.

"Four years. I had four years to make her mine and I failed. I feel like an idiot chasing after her when I knew she'd never love me back! I'm such a moron! I couldn't see past the smiles, past anything! She was still in love with him the whole fucking time!" he was shouting now and was letting the tears fall freely from their now fallen barriers. He turned to me with dead, emotionless eyes and I hid my face again.

"You're so lucky you never have to go through this type of pain. Of knowing the one that you love loves someone else, even if you would do anything for the sake of their happiness" he said, looking at the ground next to me.

"You're wrong!" I yelled, breaking him out of his thoughts. "I go through this everyday of my pathetic life! I try everything to make him notice me and nothing ever works! I'm so useless! I'm filth! Even my own father thinks so! I can't do anything right! I can't get him to notice me! To acknowledge me! To _love _me!"

Naruto put a hand on my shaking back and I sobbed. You'll never know Naruto… you'll never know… will you?

"Unrequited love… it hurts… doesn't it?" he asked. "Sakura is happy now with Sasuke but… I can't help but love her! It hurts so much! I can't just accept her as a sister! I want more than that and we could've been more if I wasn't such an idiot! I don't want to keep on going without that hope!" he sobbed.

I lifted my face to let him see the tears streaming down my face and my dead white eyes, having lost all of their lavender sheen "we have so much in common don't we? The ones we yearn for love others and there's nothing we can do about it… we're hopeless causes Naruto. We're both broken"

X.**X**.X

_**Owari**_

**

* * *

**A/N: I LOVE this story.

Plain and simple.

This is based off some recent events in my life and I just hope I did justice to them with this story.

Please review.

* * *


End file.
